<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rain On Me by ScarletSakura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379917">Rain On Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSakura/pseuds/ScarletSakura'>ScarletSakura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Repeating routines, cafe vibes + rain is all I ever wanted, soft jongdae hours uwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSakura/pseuds/ScarletSakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He frequents the cafe to escape the rain, not knowing that at the end of the repeating cycle he'd fall for it instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rain On Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt like he's memorized a script as he repeated the words he'd say to his coworkers in a farewell manner with a promise to meet again tomorrow. Weird, he feels like he's trapped in the same day.</p><p>Baekhyun is beginning to think that he <em>is</em> stuck in a time loop when he exited the building, hopeful for the night's cool air to rejuvenates his tired soul, but he gets greeted with a slap of the freezing wind carrying sharp shards of rain along with it instead.</p><p>Because this happened yesterday as well.</p><p>Knowing all too well where he'd go to escape the rainstorm, Baekhyun's body moves on autopilot.</p><p>The chiming sound of the cafe's front door being opened didn't managed to welcome Baekhyun as warmly as before.</p><p>The cafe yesterday was quiet of conversations, empty of people and the only source of sound was that of the cafe's songs playlist.</p><p>The cafe today is loud with laughter and mixed conversations, the seats that are usually unoccupied are seated with people of unfamiliar faces. The sound of music playing in the background is faintly heard.</p><p>Feeling his mood dampening due to the deafening noise in the cafe that is much worse than the thunder booming outside, he walks up to the counter with the promise of a hot latte.</p><p>Expecting the cafe's night shift barista named Kyungsoo to greet him with the same repetitive words of a 'welcome, may I take your order?', he gets genuinely surprised when the barista said something else instead,</p><p>"A cup of latte with extra shots along with a puppy drawing?"</p><p>Baekhyun stares at him with a speechless mouth. Odd, everything in the cafe today is happening differently than what he'd get used to. He follows the change and orders a whole different drink.</p><p>As Kyungsoo accepts the money and proceeds to punch the order into the computer screen, Baekhyun takes a look around the cafe and he grunts when he saw his favourite retreating spot taken by a couple. Scanning the area of tables and seats to find an available spot for him alone, his eyes fall on the table at the far end of the cafe beside the glass panel overlooking the wet roads outside.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Ah, it's the same man again.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He's looking outside with a calm expression whilst his hands are wrapped around the white cup, highlighting the soft brown coloured of his sweater's sleeves that reaches his fingers.</p><p>Everything feels different now, like he's unlocked a new narrative in the same place, same time and same weather when he approaches the table with an iced strawberry latte in hand.</p><p>"Hi." He lamely greeted over the noisy voices.</p><p>The man breaks out from his reverie; head jerking up towards Baekhyun, his eyes widened a little.</p><p>And this man, who became a regular in the same cafe as he is, who often wears oversized pastel coloured sweaters with either dark black or washed out blue jeans, who lets his hair downs and letting his bangs over his eyebrows, who sits at the same spot everytime Baekhyun was present, who stares outside the window with a look of wonder whenever it rained.</p><p>This man is absolutely not Baekhyun's cup of coffee, not his taste at all. But he can't stop himself from glancing at the said man at every other night he's came to the cafe, he can't help but to want to tuck away the strands of hair that's fallen over his eyebrows.</p><p>"Hi." The man replies with a straightened back.</p><p>Gesturing to the empty seat beside where he's standing just opposite of the guy, he asks, "Mind if I sit here? My favourite spot's taken."</p><p>The man shakes his head and smiles.</p><p>Just to clarify things, kittenish smiles are not Baekhyun's favourite type of smiles at all. He doesn't even like cats.</p><p>But what the heck, he could make an exception for this guy.</p><p>It feels just like yesterday when he's discovered that he hates rainy days, especially when his work shift just ended and all he wanted to do was to walk home to his cold and cramped excuse of an apartment to sleep and recharge for the next day.</p><p>But it feels like it's been a lifetime since he'd repeated the same things over and over, taking the same steps towards the cafe whenever it rains.</p><p>He's learnt that the man's name is Jongdae and they're of the same age.</p><p>"I love rainy weathers." Jongdae sips from his cup of coffee, "I think it ends the day well."</p><p>"I can't stand the rain." Baekhyun found himself talking, Jongdae looks at him with raised eyebrows.</p><p>He looks outside the window, "The rain drains out whatever energy I have left for the day. Not to mention that they love to slap me hard cold across the face."</p><p>He hears a chuckle, "I find the rain quite soothing, the rain wakes me up whenever I'm about to fall asleep."</p><p>To add another important note, Baekhyun hates poetry.</p><p>Funny, how Jongdae likes the rain when he seems to be the reincarnation of sunshine, poems and flowers themselves.</p><p>Baekhyun's life is getting duller when he keeps doing everything in a fixed routine even when he knows what the outcome would be at the end of each day.</p><p>When he first came in through the cafe's door on a stormy night, Jongdae was already there.</p><p>"I remember seeing you for the first time here, you were soaking wet." Jongdae laughs as he recalls how Kyungsoo was trying his best not to glare at the new soon-to-be regular.</p><p>Baekhyun looks over to him, "Just so you know, I'm much cooler than that."</p><p>"I find you really cute though."</p><p>This isn't scripted in the routine he's been repeating all day, for a long time in a while Baekhyun feels excitement bubbling inside him.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>And just like this, Baekhyun can't help but starts to fall in love with the rain.</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hoped that this 1000-less words of a fic can make you feel something, whatever it is hehe</p><p>I didn't know what plot to write at the beginning (writing less than 1k words was actually hard LOL) but I've wanted to include the rain as soon as I saw the challenge's theme.</p><p>Title inspired by Lady Gaga's Rain On Me.</p><p>This fic fest is really fun and I want to thank the mod(s)?? for organizing this! It must've been tiring ;_; please give them lots of love~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>